


Safe Place

by WynterArlene



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious Pidge (Voltron), Slow Burn, guys its literally a self-indulgent kidge cuddle fic, that needs to be a tag imo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterArlene/pseuds/WynterArlene
Summary: As she ran her fingers through his hair absentmindedly, Keith seemed to have let out a small content sigh, a small smile on his sleeping face. She paused in that moment, staring at Keith who unconsciously seemed to crave physical touches.(He was actually —dare she think it? — adorable.)//basically 5 times Keith fell asleep and 1 time Pidge fell asleep





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> i blame chew-ie @ tumblr for this fluff fic that i will slowly be working on,,,, they had to plant cuddle buddies kidge into my head and therefore i need to scream out this fluff and make myself happy
> 
> the title is based off on [Safest Place by Echosmith](https://youtu.be/wQQdnAUdBAQ) and that's literally it, because i don't want this story to be angsty

(As first, it's unintentional.)

It's a casual scenario — they're sitting beside one another in the common room. There's something about Keith that unsettles her, though she's not quite sure what that is and how she feels about it. Perhaps it's all because of their bond with Voltron — maybe it's the cause of why she seems to drift over to wherever Keith is?

For once, she finds herself constantly looking over to Keith seated beside her on the sofa, despite how spacious the room and seats are. He's staring at some Altean novel with a confused look that borders frustration and mild disappointment. The team's been making attempts on trying to learn Altean, though, with the ship's learning program, it's been a minor setback.

Keith lets out a quiet huff, leaning back into his seat as he places the book on his face as if now giving up and opting to take a nap. She smiles in amusement before focusing on her initial task at hand before stopping in realisation. Since when was Keith trying to read a book more fascinating than trying to decrypt alien coding? Returning her attention to her laptop's screen wasn't too difficult once she managed to gain access to a few files.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she was startled out of her focus when a sudden weight pressed into her shoulder. Immediately she looks to her left, seeing that Keith was asleep, his book now resting in his lap as his head rested on her left shoulder.

"Keith?" she blinks, uncertain of how to really process any of this.

He doesn't respond to her voice and she vaguely remembered him saying that he was a heavy sleeper. She hummed thoughtfully with some amusement, wondering how much of heavy sleeper he really was. It'd be difficult to work with with the decoding, and waking up Keith isn't exactly something she'd like to think about.

Reaching her right hand over to close her laptop on the Altean's equivalent of a coffee table, she then fully looked over at Keith. She couldn't help but poke his cheek; his only response was wrinkling his nose that made her snort, yet he still remained asleep.

It wasn't every day that someone sees Keith actually getting some sleep, and true to his words, he really was a heavy sleeper.

She runs her fingers through his hair, surprised with how soft his hair was once you ignored the tangled and small knots. Lance would probably be downright appalled at the revelation considering how big he was on self-care and how knowledgeable he was with skincare products, so maybe she ought to keep it to herself for the time being.

As she ran her fingers through his hair absentmindedly, Keith seemed to have let out a small content sigh, a small smile on his sleeping face. She paused in that moment, staring at Keith who unconsciously seemed to crave physical touches.

(He was actually — dare she think it? — adorable.)

Pidge takes a moment to breathe as she tries to calmly think — being touch-starved can be an actual health problem, she vaguely recalls an article talking about it back before her joining the Garrison. Skin-to-skin touch whether it be platonic or sexual produces oxytocin, a natural chemical hormone that makes people susceptible to depression and can possibly cause health issues. Keith seemed to like holding hands and being a part of group hugs, despite never being the one to initiate them.

Now that she thinks about it, maybe she's also touch-starved? That would most certainly explain why she was fairly tempted to give Keith a hug now, as well as account for how she wanted to touch his cheeks... she's never really had many platonic touches in her life asides for hugs with her family. A part of her missed that normalcy

She'd have to ask Keith about being her cuddle buddy when he's awake. Oddly enough, the thought made her nervous _and_ happy, something that she finds unexpected. She's unsure if it's in relation to wanting to cuddle with Keith, or if she was just coming down with some sort of illness. Considering that they were up in space, surely it wouldn't be odd for somebody to catch a cold.

( _'I wonder if I'm getting sick,'_  she thinks absentmindedly.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can go scream at me at my [Main Tumblr](http://wynter-of-flowers.tumblr.com/), or at my soon to be [Side Tumblr](http://wynter-of-stories.tumblr.com/) (I haven't posted anything on there, but I'll start posting drabbles/oneshots/ideas/rambles/requests on there once I'm more fully awake soon enough, lbr).


End file.
